


Texting of the smutty kind

by Laurenke1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Mating, Rimming, Sex, Sexting, Texting, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that you should try everything at least once, including sexting. He just didn't take into account what could happen if he, purely accidentally, send his smutty text to the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting of the smutty kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf**

**Note: So yeah I was watching Teen Wolf and this happened. I regret nothing.**

**Title: Texting of the smutty kind**

**Summary: Stiles thinks that you should try everything at least once, including sexting. He just didn't take into account what could happen if he, purely accidentally, send his smutty text to the wrong person.**

**Warning: implied slash, heavily implied, graphic sex, dirty talk**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall**

Stiles was bored. He had spent an hour googling whatever popped up in his mind which knowing him, was always dangerous. It was a regular occurrence that he had to delete his entire browser history. Then he had tried cleaning his room which led to finding some comics and reading those instead.

But despite all of that, he was still bored. Scott was probably with Allison doing whatever they were doing when they were alone. Stiles could only imagine, well he could if he put his mind to it but he didn't, thank you very much. There was some stuff that he never wanted to know about his best friend.

He eyed his phone. There had been something that he had always wanted to try. Well, he had hoped to be able to do it with Lydia by now but seeing as she was still head over heels for Jackson and Stiles, after the trip to the gay club, wasn't entirely convinced that strawberry blond with feminine curves was his type, had to do it with something else.

And he had always meant to get back to Scott for kissing Lydia during that first full moon and well some of the other crap Scott had pulled he hadn't been so fond of either so why not mess a little bit with his best friend? Not enough to hurt him of course, because Scott somehow, always knew whenever Stiles was responsible, but just to give himself something to do and Scott something else to do besides Allison.

He was just going to mess with Scott, nothing too terrible. And besides, it was just a joke. It wasn't like Stiles was attractive to guys; Danny had assured him of that.

He opened a text message and quickly typed.

 _Feel free to ignore this, kay. Just wanted to try something. So I've been thinking, does being a wolf mean you like_ all _the places?_

He typed in the number without looking and send the text, feeling his face flush. Alright now there was no way in hell he could pull back that text message but he sure as hell wasn't going to send another one like that to Scott.

Now there was a thought, perhaps he could one to one of the drag queens he had met at the gay club. He had no idea how he managed to get their phone numbers but the next morning they had been in his phone. Not that he was really complaining.

He opened another text message, why not?

_This is an experiment, feel free to reply. Imagine me lying on my web, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers…_

He hit the send button before he could think of anything else to say. It actually felt funny since he was fully clothed in jeans and everything and sitting on his desk chair instead of lying in bed like he had texted.

His phone vibrated in his hand and Stiles nearly threw it to the floor in surprise and his hurry to open the text message.

 _You gotta give me more than that, Cherie. What are you doing besides lying on the bed?_ I _am lying on my bed in my boxers but I could be reading or anything. The very point of sexting is to arouse the recipient so much that he can't come home soon enough. It is foreplay and I'm sure you're familiar with that._

His fingers flew over the touchpad of his phone as he texted back. _Uhm okay, first time here, you know and no pun intended, uhm foreplay fine…I'm touching myself so yeah…_

His phone vibrated instantly and took a deep breath. _Touching yourself where?_

_Running my hand down my chest….I guess…uhm yeah running my hand down my chest towards my boxers…just lying there thinking of you…_

_I would lose the boxers, Cherie, that will be much better without any scrap of clothing._

_Can you give me any pointers or anything at all that I should think of? You're not helping…_

It was so long until the next text message came in that Stiles thought Desiree had abandoned him. He messed about with his computer for a bit, random googling things. The moment his phone vibrated was the moment he scrambled for it to read it.

_Tell me Cherie, who are you thinking about? I may give you some tips so you can actually send these messages to the guy._

_What makes you so sure it isn't a girl?_

The only thing he got back was a sarcastic. _You're so adorable when you're being obvious. Stiles, darling take it from somebody who knows, you're not straight at least not fully._

Stiles didn't need a drag queen to point that out to him. He had been around a specific sourwolf enough that he knew that he could carry a torch for the other gender. Or more specific for the other wolf, he wasn't sure if in his case it was gender specific or wolf specific. He didn't have this strong reaction to the other werewolves or werelizards.

The gay club had been fun and Stiles had enjoyed himself. He had finally found the answer to his lifelong question if he was attractive to gay guys, he was. Not that it settled anything as far as he was concerned. His feelings still refused to go away and Derek's newfound alphaness didn't mean he suddenly turned nice. One a sourwolf always a sourwolf, one hell of a sexy sourwolf but still a sourwolf.

His fingers typed out the message without thinking. _Somebody you don't know, can we get back to the subject please?_

His phone vibrated barely a second later and he sighed at the message. _I bet he's tall dark and handsome_

Handsome, yeah, sexy as hell definitely, tall, well Derek was taller than Stiles but he wasn't the tallest guy around, dark, well he had dark hair and a very dark personality. Or did they mean a black person with this? Or somebody with a dark past or….or…

Stiles was distracted from his line of though as his phone vibrated and he glanced down, turning bright red the moment he read the message

_So do you imagine him fucking you, Stiles? Well I actually think that you prefer your first time to be very gentle. Why don't you tell me how he thinks he will prepare you or the things he will do to you or the things you want to do to him?_

How would he go and put all of that in a text message? There were a lot of things he wanted Derek to do, at least stop threatening him and push him against walls.

_I want him to toss me onto my bed and do wicked things to me…_

_Yes, that is rather the point of this exercise, isn't it, Cherie? So why don't you describe some of these wicked things to me that you wish he do? You know what; we'll do it like this. I'll pretend to be your mystery man and you'll sext me and I'll sext back, deal?_

Stiles sighed. He doubted Desiree could play a convincing Derek Hale cause he knew the moment Derek realized what was going on, he would be in Stiles' room threatening to rip his throat out with his teeth in a heartbeat. He glanced at the window, which he had opened to let in some of the fresh spring air but when no glowing red eyes could be seen he decided.

It wasn't going like Derek would ever find out, and if he did, well Stiles would figure out what to do about it then. Derek didn't return his feelings and it was just a game so yeah, who cared, if he could get some fantasies out of the deal then fine.

_Okay, here goes. I'm lying on the bed, wearing…wearing nothing cause it is hot in my room, I have an ice cube in my hand and I'm running it slowly down my chest…_

_That's the spirit, Cherie. Alright let me get in character here for your mystery man. He's watching you, yes? Oh no, I'm watching you, undoing the buttons on my shirt and tossing it aside. You know what I'm going to do to you._

Derek would never undo the buttons on his shirt cause well, he never wore any shirts with buttons. He wore shirts that came off easily and clung to his body like…Stiles forced himself to focus and reached for his phone

_Follow the ice cube with your tongue? I hope you do, and growl at me. Yes definitely growling. I'm watching you too, just thinking of kissing you or sucking you off._

Stiles could feel the blush intensifying. Alright that dashed any hopes of every going back to that club. He really needed to delete the entire conversation from his phone and just pretend that this never happened, yeah that would do. Perhaps he should raid his dad liquor cabinet so he could claim he had been drunk when these messages had been send.

His phone vibrated twice in quick succession

 _You look very nice lying there, but perhaps I need to put my hands on you. Yes, you will want my hands on your dick and my tongue_ everywhere _. You like it when I lick you in that special spot to prepare you well. I think you will like rimming; it would be something that is right up your alley._

Stiles had to put his phone down before he realized that there was another text message. He opened it with trembling fingers, wondering who it was from.

_Pack meeting tomorrow at 8. Don't be late!_

He put his phone down. Of course there was a pack meeting tomorrow. How would he ever be able to forget? He reached for his phone, typing in the quick message and pressing send.

_Oh god, yes I do want your tongue everything and your hands. And growling of course, very important to growl. BTW what's rimming?_

He had done plenty of research but not on everything and well, he firmly believed that some things should be experienced first-hand. Realizing he was hungry he doubted Desiree would mind it if he took a break and hurried downstairs to make himself a snack.

He took the jug of milk up with him, together with his grilled cheese sandwich. He was used to eating on his own cause his dad usually worked the late shifts. He was the sheriff and the sheriff had always been the one to work late and long hours. He was worried about his dad, of course he was but he hoped his dad took care of himself whenever Stiles wasn't around to do it for him.

He took his food and drinks to his room and frowned at his cell. No message back yet, Desiree must be busy trying to get ready to go to the club. He had no idea how long it took drag queens to get ready, he could only imagine, not that he really cared about that.

He could play a game of WoW; he always enjoyed that to pass the time. He ate his sandwich as he waited for the game to load and soon he was so caught up in the game that he even forgot about the texts. Scott sometimes joked that the only thing that could make Stiles sit still was any role playing game and that was the only reason Stiles didn't realize that there was somebody in his room until a voice said.

"I knew I recognized the scent from somewhere whenever I pressed you against a wall. But the rimming, well let's just say it is easiest and more enjoyable if you're lying down. As for the growling, let's just see how far we get."

And his life was just perfect with Derek Hale standing in his room, smirking very sexily and holding up his cell phone. Crap, he was screwed.

"Uhm yeah, that text wasn't meant for you." Stiles scrambled out of his chair, almost falling over in his haste to get up and keep Derek in his vision. He didn't care that his character was being brutally killed by the sounds coming from his computer; he cared about his life right now.

The alpha cocked his head to the side and glanced at the phone screen again. He seemed almost disappointed before he said. "So you don't want my hands and tongue _everywhere_?"

"No, definitely not. In fact, hands off, sourwolf!"

"I bet I can make you come through the use of my tongue alone." And oh god, his heart skipped a beat and Stiles just knew that Derek could hear it. The man was grinning at him dangerously as he advanced slowly.

Stiles backed up, letting out a gasp when his back hit the wall and Derek stopped just short of touching him. He did lean closer though and fuck it was hot. Especially when Derek's nose flared and Stiles just knew the alpha was scenting him.

"Say the word and I'll stop, not going to bother you again and we pretend it never happened. But god, Stiles, you won't believe how happy you made me with that text message. How long I have wanted this, imagined this…wanted to taste you, do things to you that left you whimpering and calling my name as you come." Fine, Stiles was royally screwed. Well perhaps if he played his cards right, he can be very screwed, very thoroughly by a werewolf who likes to lick.

"You wanna make that bet now?" Derek looked confused for a moment before he brightened and said.

"Sure."

"So what does the winner get?" Derek actually had to think on that before he leaned in and whispered, making Stiles swallow thickly.

"You really want to make that bet, Stiles? Because in all your research you must have come across just how much wolves like to lick and really, you rather not come in order to win a silly bet?"

"Fine fine, you win and no...Of course not. I'm a teenager, silly question. I probably come twice…."

The next moment Derek leaned in to kiss him before he said. "You talk too much…."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"I plan to suck you dry." Stiles' mouth fell open and he stared at Derek. Derek who smirked at him and who knew that smirking could be so sexy must have met Derek Hale. "You said to tell you something you didn't know. Want to know what else I've got planned?"

"No."

"Oh." Derek must be really distracted if he didn't hear the way Stiles' heart was pounding.

"I want to experience them." And the smirk was back and Stiles smiled himself. He leaned in and kissed Derek, taking it slow, giving the older man plenty of time to pull away. He wanted this, hell it had been a fantasy of himself for a while now but now it was really happening, unless…

"Ouch!"

"What are you doing?"

"Pinching myself to make sure that it isn't a dream." Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles shrugged. He hoped it wasn't a fantasy either but when Derek leaned in to press his nose against Stiles' neck he knew. Because he couldn't possible imagine how good it would feel.

He was sure that he was melting as Derek licked at his neck and hello, who knew there was an energous zone behind the ear. He moaned and he swore he could feel Derek's smile against his skin. The wolf continued to lick; long licks that made Stiles go weak in the knees.

"Uhm bed…" He managed to whisper, not sure he could trust his voice to come out right.

"I like the wall as well." Derek pressed the full length of his body against Stiles for a second and oh god, Sties could feel how hard the other man was. He was bold and reached down to cup Derek through his jeans.

Derek let out a groan and buried his face in Stiles neck. He leaned into the touch and Stiles grinned. He felt a bit proud. It wasn't every day that he had a hot wolf wanting to have sex with him. He kissed Derek's neck, from what he could reach anyway. Soon his lips were caught by a demanding kiss and that skilled tongue slipped into his mouth.

Hands on his hips kept him grounded and from bucking his groin against Derek's, rubbing them together. The alpha pulled back, his eyes blood red as he shook his head. "No, Stiles, I promise I would suck you dry and I intend to lick you clean afterwards."

"If you keep this up then you can keep your tongue in my mouth cause I will have passed out on the floor, too blissed out to care."

"I like that imagine if it means getting you to finally shut up." Derek began to pull Stiles' shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, leaving him standing in a t-shirt and jeans. Derek hummed underneath his breath as crouching down in front of Stiles, sinking down on his knees and began undoing his belt.

Stiles could only stare open mouthed but he started when Derek threw his belt away and then undid his zipper and the button in his jeans, tugging them down. Stiles closed his eyes; he was going to enjoy this. He glanced down when nothing happened.

Very human eyes were staring up at him and Derek had his fingers hooked in the waistband of Stiles' boxers. "Did you get the notice that I'm a teenager and you're making it incredibly difficult to wait when you're sitting there with your hands down my pants? So I don't know what you're waiting for."

Derek rolled his eyes again and said. "I was trying to take the time to make sure that you're comfortable with this, idiot. I was asking for permission."

"I like the gentleman act, I really do but I think these would have been off faster if you simply growled at me to take my pants off…." Before he could even finish that sentence Derek had yanked his boxers down. For a moment Stiles feared he would have used his claws to rip them but only blunt human nails rested on his thighs.

Stiles looked down again and straight into Derek's read eyes as the wolf growled. "Don't for a moment think that this is me submitting. I'm an alpha, I don't submit."

"Okay, duly noted. Now can you get back to sucking me dry?" Stiles wasn't sure how he formed a complete sentence because this was fucking hot. "Oh and no fangs…not down there…"

Stiles had not been prepared for how awesome that hot mouth felt as it wrapped around his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the wall. He didn't know what Derek was doing because he was too focused on the pleasure that was shooting up his spine but god that man had a talented mouth.

"Oh my god…." He said, eyes flying open when he felt a tongue run over the top of his dick before sucking Stiles deeper into his mouth. Derek was setting the right pace and while it was Stiles first time and he had no idea how a bad blowjob would feel but this felt pretty freaking awesome.

"You should have done this the first time we met, I think I would have liked you a lot better then. So I keep reading that getting laid regularly makes people happier so you know, if you want to and we both like to, we can be you know, fuckbuddies or the whole friends with benefits thing. Kind of have to be friends first so we still have to work on your friendship relationship thing. I bet that regular sex turns you into a much happier wolf so you won't be a sour wolf any longer…."

"Stiles, shut up! I must be doing something wrong if you're babbling now of all times when I have your dick in my mouth."

"Don't stop!"

"Then stop talking."

"Have you met me? I can't stop talking, at all. You have got people who babble when they're drunk and then you have me, who babbles all the time, even when a hot guy is sucking his dick, I still babble. You should be worried when I'm quite because I have either passed out or I'm asleep and then you are definitely doing something wrong."

This time he was slightly more prepared for the hot mouth that wrapped around his cock. He swore he could feel the nip of teeth and he started. "Hey, no teeth."

Red eyes locked with his own and the sight was so arousing that Stiles was surprised he wasn't coming right this second. Derek's red eyes reflected the light of the lamps overhead and the way his mouth was wrapped around Stiles' dick made him even harder. He whimpered as Derek licked a path up his shaft.

He would be coming soon. He never had much self-control to begin with but this was pushing it. A hand followed the path of the tongue and Stiles moaned. He was so glad that his dad wasn't home right now cause he was sure that he was going to scream as he came.

"Derek, Derek, Derek…" It became a chant as Derek licked and sucked hard and gentle, changing the rhythm now and again and making Stiles moan his name. He was close, so fucking close as he almost sobbed.

He doubted that he would ever see this sight again where Derek was sitting on his knees in front of him, sucking him off. He was trying to enjoy it but he wasn't going to last.

He came in a flash of white heat and Derek swallowed it all down. His knees buckled and he had to lean back against the wall to make sure that he wasn't going to fall over. A warm body steadied him and he leaned into Derek, not caring that he still had his jeans on his knees. He was sticky with semen but his mind was too blissed out to form any coherent thoughts.

"I…I thought you were going to clean me up." There were times when Stiles cursed the lack of brain to mouth filter but Derek laughed and said.

"You sure you can handle more or do you need a moment to gather your breath? I plan to do a lot more to you than just to clean you up." His mind supplied him happily with pictures and he shivered.

"You plan to have sex with me?"

"If you want to."

"Okay, finally, I have got condoms and lube in my backpack."

"You are prepared, aren't you?" Derek seemed pleased and he nodded before he answered. "Get undressed then. I have plans for that bed that you mentioned before."

He was never so sure to follow an order from an alpha. Normally he argued but even now his brain decided that it wasn't a good time. Not that he wanted to argue at this point because hello sex. But right now his clothes were off and he nearly fell over trying to hop out of his pants. He was lying on the bed barely six second, alright more like maybe a minute later.

Now he had been in a room with a half-naked Derek before but this time it was for a whole other meaning. This time it wasn't to cut of the others arm or to make sure that Danny did a favour for him. No this time it was all for him and he found himself staring and swallowing every time Derek removed another article of clothing.

The alpha's eyes never left his body and Stiles felt himself flush under the heavy gaze. He tried to pull one leg up so it covered his dick but Derek actually _growled_ at him and Stiles stopped what he was doing. "I want to see you, all of you."

The flush deepened and Stiles had to look away. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable because he wasn't used to the feeling of being wanted, by anyone, ever. A hand on his stomach that soothed upwards in a caress made him glance up. Derek was leaning over him, one knee in between the vee of Stiles' legs and the other hand on the bed beside him.

"Are you alright?" Derek was still wearing jeans and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, just not used to this."

"Me wanting you or this as in what we're going to do? Know that you can always say no, Stiles and I'll stop. Not sure if I can control myself though because you look incredible hot like this." Derek bent his head and licked a path up Stiles' chest towards his throat. Stiles startled underneath and smiled as Derek kissed him.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey yourself." The other man answered, eyes returning to his normal color. Derek settled on top of him and he was heavy but not uncomfortable. Stiles wondered if it was alright to touch and he settled for running his hand down Derek's back.

He wasn't prepared when Derek rumbled underneath his touch. He grinned and did it again, this time lightly scratching with his nails. Derek's eyes fell closed and the rumbling became louder. It was as arousing as the normal growling was. He laughed and Derek's eyes flew open.

"Who knew that you could make any other noises besides growling?" He told Derek.

"If stroked the right way, I can make all the different sounds you wish." Stiles loved the way Derek's voice dropped even deeper.

"So no longer a sour wolf but a sex wolf?"

Derek groaned. "Dare to call me that and I swear, Stiles, I will rip your throat out."

"You know the best bet for you if you want me to change the nickname is to ask me to call you something else right after the sex. Though it may be embarrassing like darling wolf, or sexy wolf, or mine…" Stiles felt silent as he noticed how still Derek was sitting. The older man was watching him and it made him feel slightly unnerved.

He wondered if it was something he said, especially as Derek didn't say anything for a long moment and simply stared at him. Eventually the wolf said. "I would like that, if you were to call me that."

"What sexy wolf?" Stiles had an idea of what Derek was talking about but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"No, mine." Derek seemed to grow shy as he whispered. He looked away at once but then Stiles said.

"Yeah sure, if you call me yours." He was rewarded when red eyes locked with his and Derek didn't appear quite so human anymore as he said.

"Always." It was a promised delivered in a wolf's growl and Stiles smiled. Derek took his mouth in a searing kiss, using quite a lot of tongue too but Stiles didn't mind. He now knew what that man could do with his tongue.

He was looking forward to more, especially when Derek started moving down his body, planting kissing every time. There was a red glint in his eyes as he took one of Stiles' nipples in his mouth and bit down lightly.

"Oh my god." Stiles nearly screamed, glad that he only shouted and that both his dad and Scott were very busy tonight. He didn't want either of them rushing in here. Derek soothed the hurt with his tongue, eyes flittering mischievous.

Stiles could feel his dick beginning to stir and he silently applauded the fact that he was a teenager. Yay for fast recovery time. Derek must have felt it because he shifted his weight around. Stiles nudged him with his knee, carefully of course and he said. "Jeans."

"Yeah what about them?" Derek stopped what he was doing and Stiles growled. It wasn't a werewolf growl, far from it but still. Derek seemed pleasantly surprised by it.

"Please take them off."

"As you command." Derek stood up, stretching to his full height before he undid his jeans. He held Stiles' gaze all the while, smirking ever so slightly in a way that made Stiles' dick twitch in a good way. He glanced down as Derek pushed his jeans past his hips, revealing a flat lower belly and pubic hair.

"You go commando?"

"It is easier than having to put boxers and jeans on every time I shift."

"You don't tear any clothes so there is no reason…"

"Your text caught me by surprise. I was asleep."

" _Naked?"_ Derek's smirk said it all and Stiles lay back on the bed with his hand over his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest but in a good way. He couldn't believe that this man, this alpha before him wanted him. That brought his fantasies to a whole other level.

"So you always sleep naked?"

"Wanna find out?" There was a definite leer in Derek's gaze this time and Stiles swallowed.

"Sure, I didn't peg you to be the stay over after sex type."

"There is a lot you don't peg me for. Why don't you prepare yourself by making sure you're clean _everywhere?"_ Stiles wasn't sure if he could stand but he practically ran to the bathroom. He washed quickly, taking extra care down there.

When he got back to his bedroom it was to find Derek lounging on his bed, naked. The other man was flipping through a book that Stiles was reading, He forgot what it was. He leaned against the doorframe to watch the other man. Derek put the book away, one eyebrow rising in confusing before he held out a hand to Stiles.

"Sorry, I was enjoying the view." Stiles was being bolder then he felt. He had never felt really comfortable walking around naked and usually wrapped three towels around him when he was exiting the bathroom to his bedroom. Derek merely smiled and answered.

"So am I." Stiles wasn't sure if he could blush when the man pulled him down on the bed. Derek's nostrils flared and he must have liked what he smelled because the smile Stiles got was pure predatory. Red tinted eyes looked back up at him and then Derek said. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride. Remember what I told you about saying no. One word of protest and I will stop immediately."

"Not sure if I want you to stop like ever." Stiles used the opportunity to familiarize himself with Derek's chest. He ran his hands down Derek's firm sides and even pressed light, shy kisses against Derek's throat. The other man shivered underneath his touch and Stiles grew bolder, he allowed his hand to drift over hard rock abs. He bit his lip and glanced down before curling his hand around Derek's dick. It was the first time he had touched a dick besides his own.

Derek groaned in a rush of breath Stiles' face and when Stiles glanced back up he noticed the deep red eyes of the alpha. Derek was enjoying this. The smile he got was revealed sharp fangs before Derek rolled him onto his back and began kissing his way down Stiles' chest. The werewolf nudged Stiles' hand away as he looked up. Red eyes caught Stiles and the werewolf promised.

"I'm going to make you scream." It was a promise and Stiles could feel his heart beginning to pound. He swallowed thickly and could only nod.

"Nothing to say, Stiles. That's so unlike you."

"Yeah, I kind of need all my air so I can scream later." His voice came out a little bit higher then he would have liked but he didn't care. All he cared for was the hot male werewolf who was planning to have sexy with him.

"This may be uncomfortable." Derek murmured softly as he gave Stiles' dick a quick lick before slowly licking beyond that. Eyes caught and held his as Derek asked. "Still want to know what rimming is?"

Stiles nodded. "Then roll onto your stomach."

Stiles rolled over. He wasn't sure if he was fully comfortable with this. There was a heavy hand on the small of his back before a tongue licked down his spine. Stiles shivered and pressed himself more firmly against the sheets underneath him. He closed his eyes as he tried not to buck his hips to try and relieve the pressure, the pressure of Derek's hand on the small of his back kept him firmly pinned to the bed.

Derek's hand left his back and the man's hand came to rest on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart and before he could ask what Derek was doing a tongue was licking him there. Stiles would have shot up from the bed if it hadn't been for Derek's hand on his back pining him down again.

He whimpered because it felt amazing and on the other hand it was slightly uncomfortable. Especially when the tongue was replaced by fingers tracing his hole gently, circling it. He could feel the cold slickness of the lube and very carefully Derek pushed a finger in. He curled his fist in the sheets and Derek must have noticed because he stopped.

"I know it feels uncomfortable, Stiles but if I don't stretch you beforehand, and you can tear. Just we will see how far you can go, if I need to stop, tell me." Kisses were pressed against his neck, lips sucking at his skin as Derek slowly worked one finger in.

It felt so uncomfortable and Stiles whimpered again. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, trying not to cry out. Derek stilled against his back and stopped moving, just waiting for Stiles to adjust. He could feel the heavy weight of Derek against his back but then suddenly Derek did something with his finger, brushed something inside of Stiles that made him see stars.

He moaned, surprising himself as his mind happily supplied. _Prostate…._

"Do that again." He hadn't even been sure that he had spoken aloud until he felt Derek do it again, whatever it was that he did. Derek added another finger and Stiles wondered how well the other man wanted to stretch him.

He could feel the intense pain, knew that despite everything that it would give way to pleasure but still. It felt fucking uncomfortable. He knew he had to go through this. He breathed in through clenched teeth, feeling Derek stretch him.

"Dammit Stiles, you're so tight." He could hear the strain in Derek's voice, the growl nearly slipping through. It seemed to take forever but Derek must have added a third finger. Stiles felt loose and he could feel the lube deep inside of him.

His head snapped back when Derek suddenly pulled away. "What…?"

His mouth fell open when he realized that Derek was rolling a condom over his dick before lubing himself up. "Would you rather I not use protection?"

"I would rather you hurry up." Derek rolled his eyes and mentioned for Stiles to get on his hands and knees. He did so but he kept looking back at Derek. It didn't take long until he felt the blunt head of Derek's dick against his stretched and lubed hole. He prepared himself for the pain, and there was, lots of it. Pain that made him want to howl but slowly, so slowly that Stiles could have cried, Derek pushed in, past the pain until he was fully sheathed inside of Stiles.

The alpha stayed like that, waiting for Stiles to give him the okay, to tell him it as alright. Stiles pushed back every so gently but it seemed to be enough to Derek because he began to thrust, shallowly at first and the pain was intense but the pleasure was starting to take it over and Stiles began to rock in time with Derek.

They picked up the pace and Stiles wasn't sure if he was seeing straight because of the pleasure. Derek changed his angle slightly, hitting Stiles' prostate time and time again. Stiles was so close. He could feel his orgasm building for the second time that day. Well third of fourth if he was entirely honest with himself but the second one caused by Derek.

Derek reached underneath him to pump Stiles' dick with his hand in time with his thrust and Stiles came with a shout of Derek's name. His muscles clenched and something he had done must have send Derek over the edge because the other man came with a near howl.

Derek collapsed on top of him and they hit the bed together. Stiles' breath left him in a huge gush with the added weight of the heavy werewolf on top of him. He nudged Derek, trying to make him roll off and eventually the man did. He pulled away carefully, settling down next to Stiles.

Stiles immediately cuddled closer, he liked cuddles, who can blame him. He knew he would be pushed away but instead Derek pulled him closer and nuzzled at his neck. "You had me come two times, I can't recover that fast, even when I'm a teenager."

"Stiles, shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired and I would like to get some shut eye."

"You're staying the night?" Derek growled.

"If you can keep quiet, then yeah. If you go to sleep right this instant or pretend to go to sleep, we can do this again in the morning."

"Oh yeah, awesome. Going to sleep now. Totally sleeping…"

"Stiles!" There was an actual growl vibrating through Derek's chest right now and Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Derek until the alpha rumbled in a different way. And as Derek settled down beside him and fell asleep, Stiles smiled to himself. Yeah sometimes you had to take changes and as he carefully reached for his phone to send Desiree a text, telling her what had happened, he instead settled back down. There would be plenty of time to tell her what had happened later, for now he would enjoy this because really Derek Hale was in his room and that certainly didn't happen every day though Stiles had a feeling that from now on, it would happen a lot more frequently.

The end

**So my muses took completely control. I hope you liked it. Review please.**


End file.
